<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Omega by Wealthywetsunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937704">Hidden Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny'>Wealthywetsunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captured, Flirting, Gen, Kidnapped, old fashioned views, stuck together, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Hope County, cult or otherwise, believes Rook’s an alpha. And why shouldn’t they? She’s fast and strong and she’s on the front lines of a holy war. She certainly never corrected anyone for calling her an alpha. That little white lie works her in favor. But when her suppressants run out the Seeds are horrified to learn that she’s an omega</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this originally to my series ‘John Seed One Shots,’ but now I’m making two other chapters for how Jacob and Joseph would react! So I hope you enjoy that when it comes out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You smell different, deputy.”</p><p>John hasn’t ever been more infuriating than he is right now. Walking through those impenetrable metal doors with his dress shoes click clacking and smiling so fucking wide. </p><p>If she wasn’t tied up she would tear his throat out. The growl that rumbles up from her chest tells him that. It makes him stop halfway across the room to stare. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be so angry. It’s not a bad sort of different,” he laughs, loud and bright and annoying, “Quite the contrary.” He walks forward and places a toolbox down on the bench to her left, turning on her like a predator. “I’m just not used to it is all, with your use of suppressants.”</p><p>He’s got this little half smile going on, looking cocky and sure. </p><p>“I ran out,” she spits. </p><p>“Ah.” He hangs his head in thought, lips pursing before he gets closer. </p><p>She grits her teeth and turns her head away. Trying her best to ignore how his scent is so free. Wrapping snug around her easily. It hasn’t been obscured by the same drugs she’s relied on for so long. </p><p>“Stop,” she says breathlessly. Close to panting because he smells <em>amazing. </em>He’s pushing his scent, doing this on purpose. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything until he’s knelt down in front of her, a hand cupping her cheek and making her gasp with the contact. “I needed to get closer. Those...drugs, you insisted on using for years makes it hard to smell you properly.” He grimaces, “can’t even scent you.” </p><p>It takes a minute for it to click, for everything to settle into place and for her to realize that this is bad. He’s going to smell her, to dig past the chemicals that are still in her system to find out <em>what </em>she is. </p><p>John carefully presses his nose into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her skin sweetly before he finds her scent gland and breathes in. His whole body shudders and he chokes. </p><p>“Oh.” He takes it in again, as if he hadn’t done it properly the first time. “You haven’t been entirely forthcoming, have you?” </p><p>“John…”</p><p>He yanks back, pupils blown wide as he pushes his scent her way again and makes her strain against the ropes holding her in place. The bastard knows what he’s doing, that it’d be so easy to throw her into a heat. </p><p>“You’re an omega.” He stares at her, mouth opening in shock. “You...the whole county thought otherwise. My siblings and I thought otherwise.”</p><p>“I didn’t lie,” she snaps past the haze in her mind, “those were rumors.”</p><p>“Rumors you didn’t deny.” He stands with a flourish and looks down on her. “But why would someone deny being an alpha? There’s a certain respect that comes from that title, a willingness from others to follow you.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t you know?” </p><p>It’s meant to be a jab, but John only gives a tight smile.</p><p>“Yes, I would. Because I actually am an alpha. You can smell that though, can’t you?”</p><p>She bobs her head in a nod, teeth clenched together so hard that her jaw begins to ache. She feels the sweat beginning to form on her face, the way the muscles in her legs tense. </p><p>Rook’s suddenly deathly afraid of what John will do to her. Her instincts are going haywire, her nose sensitive and body responsive. He could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn’t be able to fight. </p><p>John takes a step back and his nose scrunches up. “Calm down,” he tells her, and it takes her a second to remember that she can’t exactly hide her scent anymore. Her fear must’ve shown through. “I’m more concerned with other things than taking you.”</p><p>“That’s surprising for an alpha.” </p><p>He hums softly and pulls up a chair. Sliding in close to her with his head propped up on his hands. </p><p>“Those that forced you onto the front lines should be ashamed of themselves,” he starts softly, reaching over to the metal table to her left to pick up a sponge soaked in water. “Call me old fashioned but I don’t believe omegas should be out there fighting wars.”</p><p>And that’s the wrong thing to say. She’s dealt with this shit before, heard those words slightly twisted on its head in the past, back when she told her family she wanted to be a deputy. Her parents were supportive but hesitant—that she could deal with—but her aunts and uncles? Her grandparents? Oh they tried to urge her away from it. </p><p>Not to mention the application she had to fill out. The mandatory line that asked if you were an alpha, beta or omega. The judgement that would come from her answer.</p><p>“Omegas,” he pushes the sponge to her neck and wipes down. Gets rid of weeks worth of dirt, “should be at home rearing pups. Cooking meals and indulging in their hobbies. Living a cozy lifestyle, not a violent one.” </p><p>“I don’t have pups, I don't have a mate, so where does that leave me? Am I supposed to spend the rest of my life just looking for willing suitors?”</p><p>John makes a noise in the back of his throat, a choked off sigh that reverberates in his chest. Eventually he shrugs, quiet as he works at scrubbing her clean. </p><p>“Let me take care of you before you go out there again,” he says. He stops his ministrations and stares at her, eyes wide and pleading. </p><p>“Why?” There’s always a catch. There has to be. </p><p>But he seems to struggle with an answer for just a little while. “Because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega—“</p><p>“And you can’t control your instincts? You have to take care of an unmated omega?”</p><p>To her surprise he nods. “Yes, if you want the truth. It’s exactly that.” </p><p>In the end she doesn’t get much of a choice. He leads her to one of the many cells in his bunker—she doesn’t have any roommates—and locks her in with the promise that he’ll be back soon. </p><p>Soon turns out to be not even 30 minutes later. He’s got a bundle in his arms, lip bitten between his teeth in concentration as a Peggie steps forward to unlock the cage and allows their herald to enter. </p><p>“Care package,” he says in way of explanation when she just stares at him from the other side of the room. A small room at that. “To make your stay more comfortable.”</p><p>“I’m not staying here forever.” </p><p>He tuts, placing the pile down on the bed. “You act like you’d be able to leave.” He sighs heavily, “but no, I don’t intend to keep you, even if that’s what should happen. I’ll have to talk about this with the rest of my family—“</p><p>“No!” She races forward, grabs his shoulders and shoves him hard enough to knock him down onto the bed. To her left she hears a gun cocking and sees John’s eyes slide away behind her. He holds up his hand, keeps them from killing her right then. “You can’t. The whole county will know.”</p><p>“And? If those people you call friends can’t give you respect just because you’re an omega…”</p><p>“That’s not the point. It’s <em>your </em>people I’m worried about. Probably just as single minded as you are.”</p><p>He shrugs, getting up on his elbows to stare at her. He looks so relaxed. Legs spread and body half propped up. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell them.” She kneels down between his legs and onto the floor, her hand grasping his shirt to drag him until he’s sitting. “No one has to know besides us.” </p><p>Her nose twitches and she <em>smells him </em>. It’s sweet, a nice twinge to her senses that makes her draw in closer than she should.</p><p>“I don’t keep secrets from my family. I’ll let you leave if that’s what we decide on, deputy, but I sincerely doubt they’ll believe you should be a soldier.” John stands quickly, stepping over her and making his way out. “There’s food and water there, some blankets—it gets cold here at night.”</p><p>Her eyes narrow at his words, but he’s gone before she can confront him. He expects her to nest. He thinks she’ll have a heat when she’s with him. Which is entirely possible. It’s not unheard of to be thrown into a heat after being taken off of suppressants so suddenly, especially when all you can smell is unmated alphas around you. </p><p>Because apparently the people in John’s bunker are crazy loyal and really don’t fuck. They smell clean.</p><p>She resists for as long as she can. Everytime John stops by, every day, she revels in the look of disappointment that adorns his face when he sees the blankets left in the corner. </p><p>The constant stream of food and water is nice though. She can’t complain too much. Except she’ll find just about anything to bitch about, and John’s need to stand so close when he visits her, that’s something that gets under her skin. </p><p>She wakes up one day—the day after John ghosted a hand over her scent gland and murmured something she couldn’t hear—and she feels like she’s coming apart at the seams. </p><p>For the first time since she’s been here, Rook cries. It’s loud and keening, an angry sort of wounded noise that she can’t hold back. She tries to quiet herself down, knows that there are guards standing outside her cell at all times.</p><p>Apparently though she isn’t quiet enough. </p><p>“Christ, I thought I had more time. Fuck, okay, it’s okay omega.”</p><p>John. She doesn’t need him right now, can’t possibly deal with him. A growl rises from her chest, makes him stop dead in his tracks.</p><p>“Leave, John.” </p><p>He doesn’t do that at all. He does, however, stay right where he is. “I won’t hurt you. Or force you, I’m not here to be your mate.” He swallows and holds out his hands. “Just, here, this’ll make it easier.” Now she realizes that he’s holding something, a box. “Maybe not easier, but somewhat bearable. I know how hard it is, how long you’ve experienced a proper heat.” </p><p>Her teeth clamp down on the pillow beneath when he takes a step forward. “Shut up, John.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, okay. Here. I’ll go now. If you need anything you ask for me.”</p><p>He tosses the box to her and she hears the clatter of something rolling around inside. She doesn’t check it until John is long gone though, until the heat coiling I’m her body is too much to bear. </p><p>She blindly reaches over the edge of bed. Her fingers catch on the box and she drags it towards her. Without thought she pushes her hand inside to grab at what’s inside and she hits rubber. Lumpy, textured rubber that is long and shapely with a huge base. </p><p>
  <em>Oh dear lord in heaven. </em>
</p><p>He gave her a box of dildos. </p><p>Rook wants to yell out for him, to push the box back into his hands and watch him leave with his tail tucked between his legs. But not only does the thought of seeing him again—smelling him—make her toes curl, but if she doesn’t get something inside her soon she’s going to go crazy. She’ll probably start saying some dumb shit to the guards outside, asking them to fuck her as she gets lost in her heat. </p><p>With an annoyed groan she struggles out of her jeans, kicking them off the bed and looping her fingers in her panties. </p><p>She takes a hold of the first toy she touched, a cock that’s got a faux knot at the bottom. There isn’t any lube in the box and she barks out a cold laugh. She’s got enough slick to take just about anything right now. They both know that. It’s already staining the sheets below her.</p><p>Rook squirms out of the blankets, sweat dotting her skin already. And that’s a detail she forgot about. The heat that overwhelms and steals the breath from your lungs. It makes her tug off her shirt and bra, eyes straying to the cell door belatedly. The door isn’t in direct view, but if someone just tilted their head—</p><p>She huffs. Can’t think about that. Not now. Not when she feels like she’s going to die.</p><p>She rises up on her knees, sinking into the thin mattress slightly as she does so. The large head slips past her folds, bumping against her entrance teasingly. It sends a shiver through her spine, has her arching up before she snarls and shoves her hips down. </p><p>It takes a little bit of force, but eventually the head pops inside. Her eyes go wide and a whimper slips free from her lips. She fights the urge to nip at her tongue, to draw blood and distract, to in the very least, muffle the noises she’s bound to make. But there’s a haze that settles deep in her mind. A fog that makes everything fade into the background. </p><p>There’s a dull, satisfying ache deep inside her at the stretch of the toy. She’s never had something this big, foolishly afraid that it’d get stuck. Now though she realizes that she should’ve been more worried about getting it inside. </p><p>Her knees tremble as she slides down further, taking too much too fast and earning a sharp pain from the action. She yelps, a full blown omega yelp that would send an alpha running. She waits, wonders if John will come, and immediately hates herself for the following disappointment when no one appears. </p><p>The shaft is fully inside her cunt, coated in her slick. It’ll make the draw back easier when she decides to ride the thing. </p><p>Rook’s hands drop to her thighs, nails digging in as she tries to conjure up some mental image. Some nameless face or past fuck who treated her well. Someone to make cumming easier. </p><p>She toys with the idea of asking him, calling out for him just to watch the surprise on his face. Or maybe he wouldn’t be able to answer because he’d be so shell shocked in how much she’s taking. </p><p>Fuck. Now she’s thinking of John. John with his narrow hips and tattooed hands. With the earring he’s got that she’d tug at with sharp teeth. She’d do just about anything right now to figure out what he looks like beneath those fancy clothes. Now <em>that </em>gets her. Her own porno playing out before closed eyes drives her forward. She rolls her hips again and again. Shakes and trembles at the spike of heat in her belly. The bed begins to creak as she moves faster, leaving the tip inside to tease before she slams back down. It stretches her further, opens her wide as more slick pours from her sopping cunt. Gets her ready for the knot. </p><p>It’s naturally larger than what’s normal, the whole dildo is, and it hurts when her entrance brushes around the knot. </p><p>She would like to imagine John having cameras in this room—the other cells must—would he touch himself? Indulge in sin by holding his cock and jerking himself off? Letting his knot swell and catch around nothing? </p><p>Rook hisses as her body resists the fake knot, stretching her further than she’s ever been stretched. It feels like it’ll rip her apart. She doesn’t touch herself yet, keeps her hands to herself because she wants to come once it’s all inside. </p><p>She bounces up and down faster, almost topples onto the floor. She grinds down, shakes her hips and feels the knot slip inside an inch further. She mewls, fingers finally going down to find her clit. She starts a fast pace, doesn’t care for being gentle or slow. Or quiet for that matter. </p><p>She cums like that, shaking and gasping until her pussy is oversensitive. </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d be able to take it. John is staring at her slack jawed, pupils blown and stance a touch too wide. His hand is across his crotch, ghosting over his jeans as an afterthought. </p><p>“What’re you…” she swallows, painfully aware of how naked she is. She can’t for the life of her though cover up. Some small part of her brain says that this is right, that she needs to show off to her potential mate. </p><p>“You smelled so good,” he murmurs. “I couldn’t really hear you, but I,” now he looks away, slightly embarrassed, “I put you right next to where I sleep. And I could smell you so clearly.” </p><p>He breathes out a shaky sigh, taking quick steps forward, continuing when she doesn’t stop him. </p><p>“You’re a temptation, and this,” he gestures down to his hardened erection, “this is my sin. To lay with you would be a sin because we aren’t mates.”</p><p>She leans forward slightly, eyes struggling to stay open as the toy jostles inside her. “But?” </p><p>“But I can fix that.” He’s at the edge of the bed, a hand coming up to hook under her chin. “If you let me.” </p><p>There’s a wave of his scent that he pushes towards her again and again until she’s drowning in it. It’s manipulation at its finest. She can’t resist though, she leans into him, straining to press a kiss to the hollow of his throat. </p><p>“Well, deputy?”</p><p>She hears him undo his buckle and pull down his zip. “Yes.” </p><p>He <em>groans</em>. Head tipping down to kiss her. It’s chaste, a promise of what’s to come. That he’ll treat her right. </p><p>Rook yanks at his clothing, shakes as the dildo pushes outside of her. She forces him onto his back as she undresses him. All claws and growls. He lifts his hips to help her, laughs at her eagerness when her fingers catch on the buttons of his vest. </p><p>He’s inside her before she realizes what’s happening. She’s presenting for him, ass up in the air with her face pressed into the pillows. He’s got a firm grip on her hips, rocking her back and forth as he thrusts forward. Jams in so deep that it leaves her seeing stars. </p><p>“How do you feel about me making you mine, hm, Rook? Would you like that?” </p><p>She can’t talk, all words lost in the throes of her heat. He chuckles and the noise makes her clench around his cock. </p><p>“Maybe a pup or two will keep you off the battlefield.” He bears down on her, folds in half to cover her body with his own. He nuzzles into her skin, lays kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. </p><p>Right where he stops at her scent gland. </p><p>There’s a moment of hesitation on his part. His hips slow down into gentle rolls even as she jerks back and tries to get him to speed up. </p><p>“Can I?” He asks. “I’ll be so good to you. Please.”</p><p>She whimpers, her scent pushing outwards around them. Letting everyone know what’s going on, that she’s with an alpha, that she’s <em>fucking, </em>and that she’s so close. </p><p>“Rook?”</p><p>Later she’ll blame it on her heat. Say that she wasn’t thinking straight. She’ll spend sleepless nights telling herself that while she’s content next to John. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>He mumbles out soft “thank yous,” over and over again until he stops short and sinks his teeth into soft skin. He breaks the surface and draws blood that he’s quick to lap up. It’s a mark that won’t fade, one that will tell everyone who she belongs to. Her scent will do the same though, she’s going to reek of him, and she can’t find it in her to care. </p><p>“Now cum for me,” he tells her, setting his rough pace once more. Fists digging into the blankets beside her head as he finds leverage. </p><p>She does as he asks almost immediately, it’s the snarl he put into his words that makes her tip over the edge. The commanding tone that has her shaking until she’s yelling out at the sensitivity.</p><p>He’s close behind her, giving a last couple of thrusts before he’s spilling inside her pussy. Coating her walls with his seed. Forcing it deep inside her just as his knot catches on her entrance and stays there.</p><p>The pressure of it makes her whine, the sheer stretch so wide giving her a throbbing ache. And she realizes that it’s so much better than some toy. </p><p>“C’mere.” He rolls off to the side, tips them over to wait out his knot. He draws nonsensical patterns on her shoulder, pressing the occasional kiss there.  </p><p>He starts humming around the same time sleep grabs hold of her and she can’t keep her eyes open. She doesn’t want to think of how safe she feels wrapped in his arms, or how drastically he just changed her life. He’s right though, she wouldn’t do a thing with a mate in her life. She wouldn’t dare risk the life of her pup either. </p><p>He’s a bastard. A conniving snake. But he’s her alpha now, and really that has a very nice ring to it, huh? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jacob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being locked in Jacob’s cages under the sweltering montano sun on a normal day wouldn’t be any fun. Without access to suppressants...she never stood a chance at keeping her secret. Rook knew this deep in her bones, her internal clock steadily ticking down, but she’s always been painfully optimistic and so she doesn’t let herself panic. Not yet. </p><p>Her scent is well concealed in a yard teeming with a myriad of smells. Dirty prisoners and equally dirty wolves who reek of bliss, she gets lost in the mix. Though that doesn’t stop her stomach from tying up into knots each time Jacob comes around. He never says anything about her scent, and for a little while she thinks her secret is safe. </p><p>He truly does believe she’s an alpha just like the rest of the county does. Or he had. Until she fucks up. </p><p>Jacob’s men, his very best loyal soldiers, are the last people she’d imagine stepping out of line. And so when one approaches her at night, when she’s curled up to preserve some shred of heat, she grows suspicious. He unlocks her cage—maybe thinking she’s asleep from how still she is—and steps inside. It’s when he locks it behind him that she feels a sharp jolt of panic in her gut. </p><p>Rook tips her head to the side subtly, waiting until he’s closer to get a proper sniff, and winces. He’s an alpha in heat. Hard to miss but easy to get lost in the shuffle of what’s going on in the Vet Center. </p><p>“I know you’re awake, pretty thing. I also know you’re close to your own heat.” He laughs when she shuts her eyes tight.</p><p>“Alpha on alpha don’t work, dipshit.” She grits out, hoping that will be enough to deter him. Her eyes peel back open as she shoves her fear down, trying to look past him to find someone nearby. Anyone smarter than this man who knows that Jacob probably wouldn’t want his soldiers going rogue and screwing with his pet projects.</p><p>There’s no one though, not this late at night. The staff patrolling has been cut down to the bare minimum.</p><p>“Stop fucking with me. I can smell ya, sweetheart. It’s so fucking good, shit, now come on over here and listen like a good omega and I’ll be real gentle with ya.”</p><p>Rook doubts that. She really does. But for now, he thinks that she’s submissive, that she’s weak. Stupid really, considering how long she’s been in Jacob’s cages. She can play that game for now though, just to get a little closer to that gun on his belt. </p><p>She whimpers, curling up further into a ball and burying her head in her arms. Her vision may be gone that way, but her nose works just fine. So do her ears, maybe more than most omegas. And so she hears his slimy laugh and his approaching steps. He falls down on his knees, grabbing her hair to yank her head up.</p><p>“Already crying?” Her taunts, “just you wait, I’ll give you something to <em>really</em> cry about.” His hand falls down to his jeans, popping the button and dragging her closer. She can already see the bulge there, but she tries not to focus on that. Tries, instead, to push the bile back down her throat as her hands twitch, getting ready to launch herself at him. </p><p>She’s about to do it, moments away as his words turn into nothing but a distant hum—but someone beats her to it.</p><p>The man’s head explodes into a gush of blood and bone fragments. He falls away on his side, releasing her hair as he screams. And keeps on screaming, clutching at the missing chuck of flesh. <em>Oh...Oh, he’s not dead. </em></p><p>Rook risks glancing over at the mess he makes and instantly wishes she hadn’t. He got shot in the jaw. His cheek is almost gone, exposing his teeth and inner mouth to the open air. </p><p>“I didn’t want to kill him. Scum like that don’t deserve a quick death.” </p><p>She jumps at the sound of Jacob’s voice, he’s got the cage door swung open and he’s leaning against it. Idly twisting his pistol around in his hands. He steps back, jerking his head to the men by his side to grab the one writhing on the ground. </p><p>Jacob watches with slight disinterest as he’s dragged away. He doesn’t leave right away like she expects. Despite the job being done. He looks back over to her ans crouches down to properly meet her gaze. “You okay, honey?”</p><p>She stares at him, blinking wearily as she tries to process the question. The same man who relishes in other people’s suffering seems to be genuinely curious if she’s alright. <br/><br/></p><p>What kind of twilight zone did she step into?</p><p>“Rook?”</p><p>Finally she manages a nod, swallowing past the lump in her throat as her confusion dwindles just enough to speak. Right when he stands up to leave. </p><p>“How’d you know?”</p><p>“Know what?” He’s got his back to her now, examining the semi-quiet of his compound in the night. </p><p>“Know that man was going to...y’know. Was it just a coincidence?”</p><p>He glances over his shoulder at her, a half cynical smile on his lips. “I’ve been waiting for something like that to happen for weeks now, ever since your suppressants ran out and you presented.” He lets out a low whistle, bold enough to hold her eyes. “That first day, honey, god your scent was so <em> strong. </em>Bet you didn’t even realize you were pushing it around. I could smell you all the way from my office.” He laughs brightly as her cheeks go red. “I stayed up watching you every night after that, it’s necessary. I’ve got lots of ballsy alphas here.”</p><p>She snorts, “not a fan of weak, submissive omegas fighting for you?”</p><p>He shrugs, “that’s not their purpose, honey. C’mon,” he drawls, finally stepping out of her cage to slam it closed, “look around you. How many of your neighbors are omegas?”</p><p>She narrows her eyes at him, no need to answer that question. The people around her change constantly, but they’re alphas alright. And the few omegas she did smell? They disappeared to god only knows where days after their arrival. </p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” </p><p>He huffs, hands on his hips as he considers her. “Rest up, Rook, I’ll come for you in the morning.” </p><p>Morning ends up being too damn early for her liking. Around 4:00 am if she had to hazard a guess. She groans at the sound of the cage door opening, rolling on her back and rubbing at her eyes. She glares at Jacob, who looks more than awake despite the ungodly hour.</p><p>He hauls her up by her forearm, not giving her a chance to get her feet under her before he begins to pull her along. </p><p>“Normally we put omegas in the basement, give ‘em a chance to recuperate, have a doctor check them out to see if they’re still fertile before sending off someplace safe.”</p><p>“Safe,” she laughs, “in Hope County?”</p><p>He glances down at her, unimpressed at her outburst. “John’s bunker, believe it or not.”</p><p>She can work with that. John’s never been too difficult to deal with.</p><p>“You’re not going there.” He tells her as if reading her mind. He pulls open the door to the main building of the Veteran Center and pushes her ahead. “You’re too dangerous, I mean hell, you’ve been able to run around with alphas for months now and no one batted an eye. Not even me. Someone needs to keep you in check.”</p><p>Rook nods, there’s really nothing she can say to that. She knows the reputation she’s built, the kind of rumors that follow her around. He’s got the right idea, keeping her near him. He’s probably the only alpha she’s come across that’s given her hesitation. </p><p>She’ll just have to bide her time. Wait for a moment to escape. No way she’ll be staying with Jacob forever, eventually she’ll be moved, and that’s when she’ll strike. Sometime when Jacob isn’t around. </p><p>That turns out to be a lot longer than she intended. </p><p>She doesn’t let him anywhere near her in the five weeks that pass. As hard as that may be, living in the same room as him.</p><p>He tries to mess with her head during those weeks, which is stupid, she can smell him so clearly whenever he’s about to spout bulsshit. He sweats bullets that wouldn’t be visible to the naked eye. He’s constantly letting her know that the quicker she cooperates the quicker she’ll be able to get away from him. </p><p>He says that she needs to see a doctor. That she needs an IV, can she at least let him put it in her? Can’t you let your guard down, honey, and eat just a little? Or how about a shower, I know it’s been a while. I’m not going to beg, but things are going to get so much worse for the both of us if you keep waiting this out. Your heat should be coming soon, huh? </p><p>She grows to hate his faux concern. </p><p>Except that’s what she thought it was. Turns out not even Jacob is strong enough to ignore his instincts. That inner alpha in him that screams to protect, to soothe and calm. It’s far from love, whatever feelings he has towards her, but it’s not quite hate. She doubts hate would drive him to save the omegas in Hope. </p><p>“You think if someone put a pup in you you’d calm down a little? Maybe realize you shouldn’t be risking your life for Eli and his band of cowards?” </p><p>He’s twirling a pen in his hand, staring at her with mild disinterest. Behind that expression there’s anger, a frustration so deep that it makes her shake. </p><p>“I don’t want any pups,” she mutters from her place on his cot. She scoots back against the headboard, trying to ignore the rattle of the chain around her ankle as she moves. “What about you? Don’t you want a family to provide for? Isn’t that what alphas are for, making sure their mate is satiated and their pups are safe?” </p><p>He bares his teeth at her, “touché, Rook. But the difference here is that I’ve already got my siblings. I have a family.” He jabs the pen in her direction, “you don’t.”</p><p>“You’re not putting any pups in me.”</p><p>He smiles at her cruely, “worth a shot.” He pauses in thought, stretching his arms above his head with a groan, “could always let someone else do it. I’ll even let you pick.” </p><p>“I don’t want—“</p><p>“I don’t fucking care what you want.” He stands up suddenly, stalking over to her. He’s more intimidating like that, puffing out his chest and growling low in his throat. He grabs her ankle and drags her down the bed, towards him. </p><p>She goes to hit him—stupid really—and he grabs her wrist easily. Pushing her back down on the bed. </p><p>“You’re an omega, that’s your role now. To keep us going after the collapse comes. To make sure we don’t all die out. You’re gonna make strong little pups, okay? If I have to wait fucking years just for you to agree, then so be it.” He squeezes her wrists, shoving them so far into her own chest that she struggles to breathe for a moment before he lets go and steps back. </p><p>“They all come around eventually. You’ll be no different.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Joseph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The storm isn’t going to pass any faster just because you glare at it.” Joseph can’t help the soft laugh that slips out when Rook turns her angry stare onto him. “I suppose you’ve finally found something your wrath won't solve.”</p><p>“I’m not willing the storm to go away, idiot.” She shifts where she’s leaning against the window. Flinching at the sudden boom of thunder. “I’m thinking of risking it,” she waves her hand outward, past the window and indicating towards the downpour, “I might just run to the nearest outpost if it means getting away from you.” </p><p>If Joseph is offended by her words he doesn’t show it. Instead he focuses on lighting a fire and setting up a few oil lamps left behind by whoever used to own this house before they fled. Or were killed. Or kidnapped. It’s always a crapshoot in this county. </p><p>She keeps him in her periphery the entire time, tensing up when he appears with a bundle of clothes in his hands. He hesitates before closing the last few feet, rocking on his heels before she breaks the silence with a sharp growl. </p><p>“We should change out of these wet clothes.” He pauses, maybe to see if she’ll answer. She doesn’t. “So we don’t get sick.” </p><p>“I like my clothes.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, unimpressed by her childish response. He risks getting closer and her body goes tight. Fear coils low in her gut as he extends his arms for her to take the clothes. It’s enticing, the idea of no longer being soggy and uncomfortable. But it comes with a cost, like most things nowadays in Hope County. </p><p>If she were to change—<em>if—</em>he’d be able to smell her so much clearer. Her scent wouldn’t be hidden by a mixture of rainwater, blood and dirt. </p><p>“Rook, please. If your clothes are that important to you just set them next to the fire to dry.” He watches her carefully, a frown on his face. “If you’re worried about your modesty—“</p><p>“I’m not!” She snaps back, turning to face him fully. Her spine hits the window hard enough to make it shake in its frame. “I just…” she tugs at the collar of her jacket, burying her nose in it. “I like the smell.”</p><p>He cocks an eyebrow, curiously looking at her like that alone will get her to elaborate. But really she doesn’t have to. Such a thing can be explained away if she were just an alpha close to her rut. Perhaps the jacket isn’t hers at all, she could’ve given it to an omega to borrow a few days prior and is now basking in the smell to keep her senses in check. </p><p>It’s a reasonable explanation. And it flashes through her head in just an instant, a way to tell him off and put an end to his persistence, but there’s a shift in his demeanor. The way he places the clothes on the kitchen table and steps away, his gaze sweeping the length of her body as he hums. </p><p>
  <em> He knows. </em>
</p><p>She ran out of suppressants months ago and so far she’d been relying on more natural things to cover her scent. The rain helped just a little, so did the soap she used this morning, but he’s the <em> Father—</em>he has loyal devotees everywhere. What’s to stop a beta that had gotten too close, one with the best senses out of them all, to snitch? </p><p>“Fuck.” She rakes her hand through her tangled hair. Pointedly ignoring Joseph as he takes his own advice and changes. He looks instantly warmer as he huddles by the fire in a moth eaten blanket. </p><p>He’s doing it on purpose though, not bothering to look at her. Maybe he smells her apprehension as she begins to strip and change into the too big clothes he gave to her. Whatever the case, there’s no way to hide her scent now, not as she meanders closer and falls down beside him. Keeping a gap between them to give her a chance to react if he were to try anything. </p><p>He clears his throat, looking anywhere but near her. Nostrils expanding with a deep breath. “So…you’re an omega.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Never would’ve guessed.”</p><p>Rook barks a laugh. Here we go. “And why not?” </p><p>He only looks mildly embarrassed as he starts. “You’re just so...ah, how do I put it? Strong?” He shakes his head quickly, mumbling “no, that’s not right.”</p><p>She huffs, sparing him from digging this newfound hole of his any deeper. “I know what you mean. You don’t find many omega soldiers.” </p><p>Joseph nods, lifting up the corner of the blanket to invite her closer. The action makes her bare her teeth. </p><p>“Not a fucking chance, <em> alpha.”</em></p><p>Even in the semi-darkness she sees the way his cheeks tinge pink. He practically deflates at the rejection, trying to string his words together again. Properly this time. </p><p>“I won’t hurt you, Rook. You’re cold though—“</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>“I want to help.” He shrugs, “it’s in my nature.” He looks over at her and meets her eyes. “In both being an alpha and just being the Father. My brothers always said it was my weakness. Thinking I could save the whole world. But that’s the mission I’ve been given, I can’t complain.” </p><p>Rook purses her lips, “I was expecting more.”</p><p>“What?” His brow furrow as he glances at her. His expression would be funny if she wasn’t so nervous. </p><p>“Y’know, like some sort of lecture on how I shouldn’t be fighting because I’m an omega. That sort of thing.”</p><p>He sighs, suddenly looking his age. “Would you listen?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Then why waste my breath?”</p><p>She laughs, an amused smile breaking out on her face. He sounds so annoyed, so human that the change is jarring. It’s better than the mask he usually wears though. She’ll take it. </p><p>Rook turns her head over to the window, the thunder is getting further and further apart, but the rain still sounds deadly as it hits the glass. She bets she could make it somewhere without dying from the chill now. </p><p>“This is going to change things,” she whispers, “isn’t it?” She doesn’t dare look at him as he pushes his scent—and she accepts that, it’s just as comforting as she’s heard his followers claim it to be. </p><p>“It will. I’m sorry, but alphas and omegas do have their roles in society and—“</p><p>“Alright I’m gone.” She laughs angrily, grabbing her bag and shoving her wet clothes inside. “Hope you make it back safely and all, but I’m needed somewhere. Probably.” She doesn’t wait to hear his response, it’s most likely some more religious metaphorical bullshit. Besides, they’ll see each other sometime soon and then he’ll get to spout his mania at her while she pretends to listen. For now, she needs a few hours to figure out what the fuck she’s going to do now. </p><p>*****</p><p>She’s beginning to think Joseph really does talk to God. And that He must hate her. She tells Joseph this as they’re running, trying to beat the oncoming storm. The second one this week.</p><p>He spares her a glance and gives her wrist a squeeze to show that he heard her, but outside of that he doesn’t respond. He rarely does when she mocks him so openly. </p><p>“Where the hell are we going?” She digs her feet into the dirt as he tries to yank the both of them into a stream. </p><p>He scowls and jerks his head behind her. “Away from that.” </p><p>She follows his gaze and nearly sobs. The greying clouds he proclaimed would turn into a disaster that would kill them both if they didn’t find shelter, has now grown. The entire sky is dark, black like it’s nighttime. She catches sight of a few bright flashes of lightning. </p><p>“Rook, we need to keep moving.” He tugs at her wrist again, stepping into the water and wetting his jeans up to his ankles. She resists still, a growl tumbling free. </p><p>“<em>Where? </em> I know the Henbane pretty fucking well and there aren’t any houses for miles!”</p><p>“There are bunkers, ones made specially for my flock in the event the collapse catches them off guard.” </p><p>He continues to pull her along and this time she follows willingly. Though she shakes him off, she doesn’t need him to convince her anymore. They’re running together now. A common enemy, albeit not sentient, will do that to people. </p><p>It’s when they reach the bunker that he starts to worry her. He’s about to pull open the doors when he stops, and really there’s no reason to, not when they’re just about drenched as rain begins to come down in buckets. </p><p>“There should be enough food in here to last us a while.”</p><p>“And why,” she yells over the rain, “would that matter? The storm will pass.”</p><p>He gives her a skeptical look, one tinged with sympathy. Like she’s a child still basking in blissful ignorance. He doesn’t push the matter anymore though, yanking open the metal doors effortlessly and motioning for her to go ahead. </p><p>“What a gentleman.”</p><p>She swears she sees him roll his eyes, though she can’t be sure. </p><p>The emergency bunker his people have prepared is big enough for the both of them, providing them with more than enough room to wait out the storm comfortably. No awkward, forced interactions have to be made. </p><p>He’s Joseph though, and that must change his logic because he insists on sitting with her. He plants himself in a chair across from the bed she’s lying on. Her back against the wall because she wouldn’t have lived this long if she allowed someone like him out of her sight. </p><p>“Rook. I don’t mean to be forward—“</p><p>“Yes you do,” she says, even if she has no clue where he’s going with this. </p><p>He sighs, all fatherly disappointment. “You smell different.”</p><p>Rook frowns at him. He didn’t say she smelt <em>off </em>per se, like she’s sick or unwell, just different. Meaning her biological scent isn’t like it had been last time. She nods real slow at him, realizes pretty quickly that lying wont do a damn thing and just huffs. “Yeah, that’s an alpha you’re smelling. What of it?”</p><p>He stares at her head on, no shame in his eyes as he challenges her. “You don’t have a mate.” </p><p>“No. But who said I’m sleeping with that alpha?”</p><p>“You smell very strongly of them, what else would you have been doing?”</p><p>She scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. She swears, sometimes it’s like he does this shit on purpose. “We slept in the same broken down car—only because half of the houses in the county are currently destroyed, and your followers don’t peek into cars very often.” </p><p>He hums, but he doesn’t seem properly satisfied with that answer. In fact, he almost seems jealous. She smells it on him, can read his tense muscles better than any book. </p><p>“You have no right to get possessive over me,” she tells him coldly, huddling further back into the wall. Like anymore distance, no matter how small, would ever protect her.</p><p>Joseph doesn’t say anything to that, and that scares her worse of all. He stands up, wiping his clammy hands on the front of his jeans before turning on his heel and leaving her alone in the bedroom she had immediately darted to. Closing the door behind him has he goes.</p><p>She breathes a sigh of relief, about time, when she hears the click of a lock. Her ears prick, swiveling towards the sound. </p><p>“Joseph?” </p><p>No answer. </p><p>She stands up and rushes over to the door, hands grabbing at the handle and cursing when it hardly turns at all. “You mother—let me the fuck out of here right now!”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands.” He leans against the door and sighs, “especially when I’m doing this for your own good. I have no ill will, truly.”</p><p>Rook wants to laugh, but she’s too scared. </p><p>“It’s dangerous out there, omega, I’ve never pretended otherwise. What with the resistance instigating this war with my flock,” he clicks his tongue, “you’ll be safer in here, where I can keep an eye on you. And, more importantly, where the resistance won’t know about you.” </p><p>Rook’s shaking, she thinks she’s headed towards an anxiety attack. Her chest is tight and she feels like she can’t breathe. Like her whole world is crumbling down  around her. No one is going to find her. No one knows where she is or where this bunker is. </p><p>She’s going to die down here.</p><p>“Calm down, Rook.”</p><p>He must’ve smelt her panic.</p><p>“You’re going to be fine,” he tells her. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. You’ll be where you’re meant to. Not out there, but with me. With a proper family. This is for the greater good, my child. Everything makes sense now.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>